


Shark in the Water

by SeraphicVictory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood, Choking, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Double dick sucking, Fighting, M/M, Mermaid Hux, Mershark, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shark penis, Shark teeth, Some Plot, Stranded on an Island, Trans Kylo, Vaginal Fingering, literal hurricane rey, mermaid au, s i n, slow-ish build, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphicVictory/pseuds/SeraphicVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was absolutely the best sailor there ever was. Or that's what he liked people to believe anyway. In truth, he was no better than any other man at the mercy of the sea. With one fatal mistake, he and his ship were destroyed in a terrible storm, and Kylo was certain he would fall to the watery grave that most sailors met at the end.<br/>But then he wakes up to a handsome, red-headed man. His savior: The Mershark called 'Hux'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jozxyqk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jozxyqk/gifts).



> Inspired by fellow shippers on tumblr.

_Cold. It’s so cold._ Kylo had always been told death at sea was chilling- but he didn’t know that it was meant literally. But it didn’t matter. _Not anymore._ Soon, he would drown, or lose consciousness, and the temperature would no longer matter. He welcomed the death in fact. It was what he deserved after a failure like that.

All his men, dead. They had trusted him to get them through the hurricane safely. Without question, they followed his orders. But with one wrong call; one cocky move- they’d all come crashing down. The blood in the water- he couldn’t tell if it was his or theirs. Probably both. Now it was all he could do to hope that some of his crew would find a way to save themselves. _Phasma was always resourceful_ He noted, looking up at the moon although he could no longer make it out. His vision was dimming quickly- quicker than he wanted to admit. _She’ll… find a way to… something…_ The lack of air began to press in on him, his lungs screaming out for air.

_I’m going to die…_ He thought, unable to move. If he could, he probably would have torn anything in his path. _I don’t want to die…!_ No matter how much he willed it, the pain tore through him with every attempt to move.

That’s when he saw it. A dark line circled above him. A shark? No… it didn’t look quite like a shark. Still, Kylo figured being eaten half-dead, half-alive would be a quicker death than drowning. Even if it would be more painful. Yet he wasn’t so sure what it was... The thing moved closer to him, and he could just barely make out… a face. A human face. Red hair. He blinked.

It was gone. Like it had never even been there. _I’m hallucinating… Lack of air._ Unable to hold his breath any more, he took deep spluttering breath of colder than ice sea water.

And everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Kylo stirred. He smelled fish. A fire. Someone was cooking fish. _Do they serve fish in the afterlife?_ He wondered, opening his eyes. Bright sun flooded his eyes, causing him to hiss in pain.

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” Came an unfamiliar voice.

Temporarily blinded by the light, Kylo couldn’t make out who it was. They sounded masculine, but he wasn’t one to judge based on voice alone. “Who are you? Where am I?” He asked, throat still raw from inhaling seawater. He desperately clamored to rub his eyes.

The voice was closer to him when it next spoke. “I’m Hux and you’re on my island. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to survive. But I’m glad you did.”

_So I’m not dead. That’s something._ Re-opening his eyes, Kylo took in this ‘Hux’. He looked familiar, just in the face. And it was a gorgeous face too- perfect lines made up a strong jaw and high cheek bones. The perfection continued downward to the wonderfully toned torso as well. As Kylo’s eyes traveled downward, he yelped at what he saw and scrambled backwards as fast as he could.

The tail of a shark, dipping in to the water just off the sandy shore.

This was the thing Kylo had seen swimming above him. He hadn’t imagined it. “You… You saved me from drowning?” He asked slowly. His brain was still desperately trying to start up again. There had no doubt been a loss of just a few brain cells after nearly dying.

Hux just stared at him with a ‘well, duh’ kind of expression that Kylo did not at all appreciate.

“Give me a break, I almost fucking died!” Kylo snapped.

“But you didn’t, thanks to me,” Hux reminded sourly, “Your lack of proper gratitude is disappointing.”

Kylo scoffed, “Oh, _You’re_ disappointed, are you? Well if that’s the case why did you even bother saving me, huh? I thought merpeople were supposed to eat sailors anyway.”

The expression Hux gave him was enough to send shudders down Kylo’s spine.

“What makes you think that wasn’t the plan…?” Hux asked in a dark, menacing tone that was so smooth rich and… well, sexy. He crawled closer to him and smirked. “For all you know, I just wanted the fresh meat… Maybe I like eating humans live or cooked properly over a land fire.”

Gulping, Kylo realized he was very wet. Well, he was soaked to the bone from almost drowning but now Hux had gone and made him _wet_. Which was probably not the correct reaction to have when threatened. Especially not when he might be eaten. Alive. By a merman-shark. _A very handsome Mershark, though._ He was suddenly very grateful for his anatomy. Hux would have probably teased him about getting a boner.

“Well…” Kylo said at last, clearing his throat, “A-Are you…? Planning to eat me that is.”

“Nope.”

Kylo relaxed a little. “Oh. Well. Good.” He coughed, “I’m glad.”

The smirk on Hux’s lips twitched a little. “Is that so?” He asked, moving ever closer to him, “Because I can see you’re blushing. I smelled the blood pumped in your veins… the scent you gave off was… most curious.” Hux was now nearly on top of Kylo, and right in his face.

“You were turned on,” Hux stated.

Kylo opened and closed his mouth several times, desperate to find words. He wanted to shout at Hux, push him away and tell him he was wrong. But his mouth went dry, and he couldn’t bother coming up with a good enough lie.

So he changed the subject.

“I-If you weren’t planning on eating me, then why _did_ you save me…?” Kylo asked, his voice small and weak. _Damn it._ He didn’t want to seem a coward.

Hux sighed and slunk back from Kylo, feeling the mood had been dropped. “I thought you were… attractive.” He admitted, “Handsome. Didn’t think a face like that should die out so quickly.”

Kylo thought for a moment that Hux was toying with him again- but he sounded genuine. Surprised, he wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. Hux was very attractive in an fantasy merman kind of way. As much as it shamed Kylo to admit it to himself. Not wanting to think about it any longer, he decided to look around the island and stall.

It was a very small island; there were only a few trees and bushes gathered near the center. Most of it was made up of sand and rock, really. How such a thing could exist, Kylo had no clue. He was a sailor- not a scientist. But it seemed livable enough. The trees and bushes looked like they had fruit and could even provide some sort of shelter in a storm. Judging by the fact that Hux was cooking fish on a small fire a few feet away, there was clearly an abundance of fish to eat nearby. The only issue was a lack of fresh water, but there were ways around that.

_Well, at least I’ll be able to live long enough to get some kind of rescue…_ Kylo thought, pleased. He returned his gaze to Hux. “Well, thank you for saving my life,” He said, choosing to ignore the ‘I thought you were handsome’ comment. Even though it had made his heart race, he wasn’t sure saying that out loud would be the best idea.

Hux merely shrugged, disappointed, and turned back to his fish. “Hungry?” He asked in a flat tone, “Humans can eat fish, right?”

Licking his lips, Kylo suddenly realized just how hungry he was. His stomach rumbled as if to prove it. “Yeah. Yeah we can eat fish,” He replied.

“Good,” Hux said, moving back over to Kylo and handing him a fish.

The fish looked disgusting- it still had bits of skin and bones and scales on it. But Kylo was too hungry to care. He wolfed the meat down eagerly.

All the while, Hux watched him with an intense gaze. Calculating, stern, but also curious. He had never actually seen a human this close before. Not for this long at least. Most of the sailors he tried to save ended up dying before they even woke back up. And this sailor was particularly strange to him. Different than the others for a reason Hux couldn’t quite place.

“So you never told me your name,” Hux said abruptly, “I told you mine. What’s yours?”

“Kylo Ren. Kylo for short.”

Hux licked his lips. ‘Kylo’. It was almost musical. “Kylo,” He repeated, loving the way the name simply flowed from his tongue. It was so different than his own brash ‘Hux’. So much more… beautiful. _It fits this human._ The more he watched him, the more Hux wanted this Kylo. Needed him. He would have to make some move soon. Any move.

Silence hung in the air like an awkward curtain. It stayed there for a while after both had finished eating, only to be torn down by Kylo after a short while.

“So…” He began, “I-”

Hux decided it was now or never, cutting Kylo off with a heated kiss.

Kylo sat there, stunned by the abruptness of it for a few moments. Although it didn’t take him long to get over that. He pushed Hux away from him. Hard.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” He demanded.

Hux blinked. “I-I… I’m sorry,” he spluttered, “I didn’t-”

“Just give me some warning next time…” Kylo grumbled, immediately regretting pushing Hux away. He was just startled. Caught off guard. He didn’t actually want to stop.

Raising an eyebrow, Hux pulled Kylo closer to him and nearly in to the water. “Then can we try that again, Kylo?” He breathed, “And fair warning, I’m not gentle. At all.”

With a shudder, Kylo realized he was definitely in over his head with this. But then again, he was stranded on an island with a merman. What else was he supposed to do if not have a little fun? Hux’s sultry tone was enticing- enthralling. He gulped. “Yes,” He managed.

A light smirk tugged at Hux’s lips. In one swift motion, pulled Kylo underneath him, just barely keeping him above the water and on the shore. He kissed him again, only this time with much more heat and fervor. Hux’s hands were already working to tug off the clothes at stood in his way, blocking him from the one thing he wanted most. Kylo.

‘Not gentle’, Kylo quickly found, was a vast understatement. Hux had the razor sharp teeth like the other sharks of the sea. Every broken and rough kiss was met with a harsh nip at the lips, drawing blood. The mershark’s nails were just as sharp, slicing in to his skin at every opportunity.

If this was what the foreplay was like, Kylo shuddered to imagine what the rest would be. He couldn’t wait to find out.

Kylo moaned every time blood was drawn, encouraging Hux to bleed him more- bite harder. With a grunt, Hux moved his kisses down Kylo’s neck. He left deep bite marks and dark bruises; blood trickling down in the most delicious way.

Panting, Kylo ran his hands down Hux’s sides to the smooth shark skin that stated just below the waist. He fumbled lightly, but managed to flip so that he was on top. He wasted no time in kissing down Hux’s broad chest- leaving a few hickies of his own.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux grunted, propping himself up and fisting his hand in Kylo long, luscious hair. He was consumed with lust he watched Kylo move closer and closer to his cocks. His eyes flashed as he wondered what his reaction would be.

Kylo gulped as he saw the two large cocks in front of him. Hux was perfectly erect, each penis large and witching. He looked up at Hux, a little intimidated.

But Hux just look back at him with predatory desire. “Go on,” he growled, voice low and husky, “Suck them. I want to see you choke.”

Shuddering, Kylo did not hesitate any longer. He brought one of the shafts in to his mouth, tongue rolling over the tip and head, gently working their way down. “AH!” He screamed.

Hux tugged on his hair hard. “No, didn’t you hear me?” He hissed, “I said suck _them_. Meaning _both_. Come on, I know you can do it.”

With a small whimper, Kylo reached up a hand and maneuvered both of them in to his mouth. It was incredibly difficult, and his jaw felt like it was going to unhinge like a snake’s at any moment.

But none of that mattered to Hux. He saw a deliciously sexy human, struggling with all his might to please him. He let Kylo fumble on his own for a while, moaning and amused, before taking more initiative of his own. He gave Kylo no warning before thrusting deep in to his throat. “FUCK!” He shouted, shuddering at the absolute bliss.

“Mmgphf!” The surprise force made the poor, unsuspecting Kylo jerk and squirm. But he did not pull away. He didn’t want to. Despite the pain, and the relentless choking, Kylo wouldn’t let himself end it here. His eyes pooled with tears at the effort, staring up at Hux.

It was a beautiful sight; Kylo’s lips spread across the thick shafts, the tears rolling down his cheek, and even the small convulsions he made as he choked. Just seeing him like this was enough to Make Hux want to come. But what was pushing him over the edge was the raw feeling. His cocks pressed together, sliding in and out of that tight, wet hole of a mouth. “Ohh fuck yes!” Hux called out, head tilting back slightly.

Kylo could tell Hux might be getting close to his climax already, and kept going as best as he could. The sounds Hux was making turned him on ever more. He slid a hand down between his thighs, gently pressing his middle finger against his own clit and rubbing. He moaned at the pleasure mounting in his lower stomach.

“KYLO!” Hux yelled as he came, unable to hold himself back. Panting hard, he held Kylo where he was. He wanted him to swallow all of it. Every last drop.

Having two loads of thick semen shot down his throat was a first. But at least Kylo had had a little bit of time to prepare himself. He gulped down what he could as fast as he was able. The bitter-sour taste made him want to gag more than having two cocks down his throat, but he pushed the feeling down. When Hux finally let him come up for hair, he wanted to collapse. “Ah… Ahh…” he whimpered. Still, he wanted his own release.

Hux watched, intrigued, as Kylo rolled on to his back and fingered vigorously. He studied every little twitch Kylo’s lean body made with each thrust of long, slender fingers; he made note of each sound he made right up until the shout of his climax.

“Hux!” He called, falling back completely limp on to the wet sand beneath him.

After moving next to him, Hux laid down on his stomach beside Kylo. He sighed. “That… was a lot quicker than I’d hoped,”

“That was a lot rougher than I imagined,” Kylo retorted.

“Hmph. I gave you fair warning,” Hux reminded, bumping his shoulder against Kylo’s gently, “Oh well. We’ve got all the time in the world to build stamina and strength. Right?”

Blinking, Kylo turned his head and frowned up at Hux. “N-No not at all!” He said, “At least I hope not. I really don’t want to be stranded on this island for longer than I have to. I should build a raft or try and contact a nearby ship. I need to find the rest of my crew. Find out if any of them made it out alive!”

The words cut Hux deeper than they should have. Of course Kylo wouldn’t want to stay. Kylo was human. Humans had ‘responsibilities’ and short lives to live. _Why did I ever imagine this one would want to waste his time on me? Just because he sucked me off…_ His demeanor turned sour despite himself. “Fine. Right. Of course.” He agreed curtly, “I’ll…. There’s not much I can do to help. I can’t get close to human ships. They’d kill me.” He paused. “I’ll bring you fish and other supplies you might need that I find, check on you every day, and let you know if I spot any ships in the area.”

Kylo had noticed the switch in Hux’s demeanor. _I just can’t stay._ He didn’t dare comment on the change, so he simply said “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Week after week passed, and Kylo was still stranded on the island. There had been no sign of rescue. No ships had passed that way at all. Storms continued to pass through the area, which was probably the reason- although no storm even came close to the disaster that was Hurricane Rey. Well, in the absence of rescue, at least the rain brought fresh water.

All of Kylo’s attempts at making rafts ultimately failed. He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong, but nothing he made would float properly. In a fit of anger, he’d destroyed all the remaining wood. So there was no more hope of him even perfecting the craft.

The realization that he might actually be on that island for the rest of his life was slowly creeping up on him. His crew was dead because of him. And this was his punishment.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if Hux would just talk to him. But ever since Kylo made it clear he didn’t want to stay, the Mershark decided against wasting his time with the human. Hux still came around, of course. He had said he would. But conversations consisted of pertinent questions and cold, one-word replies. The way they interacted with one another, it was like they hadn’t had sex at all. No one would have guessed it by looking at them. Everything between them was business only. They seemed almost repulsed with one another.

But nothing could have been further from the truth. Every night, they would both retreat to their beds and touch themselves thinking of nothing but the other. They didn’t dare tell each other. Both thought the other wouldn’t want to hear. Wouldn’t care. They both thought it would be for the best, considering Kylo was due to leave in those early days.

Now that it became clearer and clearer that that time wasn’t coming…. The frustrations became more tense. Hux shut himself away deeper and deeper, communicating less and less with Kylo. Whereas Kylo was boiling with rage at the tiniest inconveniences.

 

“Fucking FUCK!” Kylo roared, kicking over his latest failed attempt to build a fire in the downpour. He shook not even realizing that Hux was laying on the beach just beside him. “I’m so sick and tired of this!” He collapsed, head in his hands. “I want to go home… I hate being alone…” He shuddered. “I miss Hux…”

“Well here I am,” Hux interrupted blandly, not sure how he should react to Kylo’s little outburst.

Kylo didn’t turn to look at him. “Why are you here?” He asked, the edge in his tone still sharp.

Hux sighed and heaved a pile of fish on the ground near he remains of the would-be fire. “I brought you more fish.” He answered.

“Fuck lot of good that does me.” Kylo grumbled, “I don’t have a fire to cook them with. And I’m out of berries. Smashed what little preserve I had…”

“Why in the seven seas did you do that?” Hux asked.

Kylo snapped, “It’s not like I did it on purpose! The berries were just... in my way.”

Hux had no clue how bad Kylo’s rampages had gotten. He knew they were bad. Really bad. Just not to the point of Kylo eliminating pretty much his entire food supply. Despite that, Hux couldn’t help but feel a little glad. This was the most they’d spoken to one another in over a month and a half. He just wished it was about happier things than the prospect of Kylo starving to death.

With a sigh Hux gathered some of the discarded wood. “Well in that case I’ll bring you more fish in the future.” He offered, “And I’ll fix your fire.”

Kylo blinked at him admittedly very confused. “You… You mean you really want to help me?” he asked, not expecting that at all.

“Well I don’t want you to starve,” Hux mumbled, hurriedly fixing a fire and cooking the fish he’d caught.

Kylo watched Hux carefully. How he’d managed to get a fire going with mostly wet wood in the rain was beyond him. But then, he hadn’t been watching what Hux was doing with the fire. No, his eyes wandered to the toned shark-like body. He hadn’t gotten a good look at him in such a long time. His face flushed at the mere memory of touching, kissing, being so close to him…

Looking away, Kylo waited for Hux to finish.

“Here,” Hux said, handing him out a piece of fish. He’d been more careful to skin and de-bone the fish this time.

Without a second thought, Kylo took the fish and ate it carefully. Slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hux eating as well. _Maybe if I eat slower, he’ll stay longer?_ He thought. It was a silly, almost childish notion. But Kylo couldn’t help but hope. He didn’t want Hux to leave. All the anger he’d pent up against him seemed to dissipate now that they were actually together.

Hux’s line of thought was similar. “So... You never actually told me how your ship got caught in that storm,” He began, feigning at making light conversation. Anything to justify his prolonged stay. “I admit I am curious. Most sailors won’t come out here on a good day, much less hurricane season.”

Kylo stopped eating and went deadly silent. For a moment, Hux worried Kylo had gone unresponsive- or worse was about to explode in a fit of anger. Neither was true. “I was foolish,” He answered at last, “Cocky. Arrogant. I was trying to map a route through this area to find a more direct way to the foreign trade ports.” He shook his head. “It’s silly, now that I say it out loud. I was certain I could get us through the hurricane. My crew and I had gone through large storms before. They trusted me to get them through it. But we’d never tackled a hurricane before and nothing as ferocious as Rey.”

He looked down at the sand, making errant marks here and there. “When we hit the eye of the storm, I’d made the mistake that we’d cleared the other side. I gave the order to lower the main sails. I told my men to go below decks and get some rest.” He went silent again.

“That’s when the other half of the hurricane hit?” Hux guessed.

“Yeah,” Kylo confirmed with a small nod, “There was no time to fix my mistake. The ship capsized and sank. Most of my crew were still in their bunks. They… probably drowned, trapped.” He shuddered, gritting his teeth. “I was ready to die, when you found me. Why did I get to live, when I’m the one that doomed them all?”

Hux blinked. “Kylo you didn’t know,” He said softly, “You couldn’t have known!”

“That doesn’t excuse my incompetence as their leader!” Kylo shouted, “… Anyway it doesn’t matter anymore. They’re all dead and I’m going to die on this island, alone.”

“I wish you wouldn’t say that…” Hux sighed, shaking his head.

Kylo glared at him. “Well why shouldn’t I?” He demanded, “it’s true!”

“Isn’t it?” Hux questioned, raising an eyebrow, “You don’t have to leave you know; I’d be more than happy to keep you company here. If you wanted to stay.” He laughed, though the sound had a sharp edge to it. “In fact, if it weren’t for the fact you’re so adamant about hating this place, I think the two of us could get along very well. We seemed to when we first met after all.”

That statement caused a blush so red it rivaled the color of the flames on Kylo’s cheeks. Of course. How could he have forgotten that? He’d been too self-absorbed in his own troubles, that’s how. “Oh” was the only think he could think to say. Everything else seemed disingenuous; inadequate.

To both their surprises, Hux laughed. Not cold and harsh like before. Just a genuine laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Kylo intended it to sound angrier than it was, but it ended up coming out more like a whine.

“Nothing. Really, nothing at all,” Hux said, “It’s not funny, per se. It’s just odd to see you get so… at a loss for words after having such a passionate display of anger. I really shouldn’t have laughed.”

Kylo shrugged and looked away. “It’s fine,” He murmured.

Without another word, Hux reach out and cupped Kylo’s chin. He turned his face back to his. Hux’s mouth parted slightly as he leaned in, still debating on if he should kiss him now.

But it was Kylo who closed the distance. He kissed Hux like he’d been wanting to do every night since the first one. He made a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a grunt, straddling Hux’s hips and moving on top of him.

Hux didn’t hesitate a moment longer, his hands immediately tangling in Kylo’s hair. Oh, how he’d missed the texture. Soft and light. He could never quite remember it exactly when he was daydreaming about it at night. Again he bit his razor sharp teeth along Kylo’s perfect lips and tongue. The cuts had mostly healed over, but Hux was determined to bring each and every one of those scars back to life. He wanted to see Kylo’s blood spill and hear his desperate cries.

In the heat of the moment, Kylo could think of nothing but Hux. His hands moved on auto pilot, stripping himself down eagerly. He didn’t care that it was raining, and colder than hell. There was heat enough inside him.

Lust clouded Hux’s mind as he watched Kylo strip himself down. His own hands ran over the freshly bared body roughly. He leaned up and replaced he faded hickies with fresh ones, biting and clawing at the pale skin. He’d missed this too much. It was glorious.

Kylo let out a moan, shuddering. It hurt, but nothing had ever felt so good. “Hux...!” He called, eyes half closed. He turned his face up to the sky, letting the rain drops roll down his naked body. The rain mixed with his blood as it trickled downward.

Hux shuddered at the sight, biting his own lip enough to draw a little pool of blood. His hands traveled further down Kylo’s body to between his legs. He remembered how sexy Kylo looked fingering himself. Hux wanted to be the arbiter now. With a thumb pressing to Kylo’s clit, he maneuvered a single finger inside him. The sounds that came from Kylo’s mouth were absolutely perfect.

“Hux!” He squeaked, clinging to the mershark’s shoulders, “Oh fuck. More!”

Smirking, Hux slid in a second finger. Then a third. He jammed his finger deep, spreading them wide on occasion. Anything to make Kylo squirm. His thumb rubbed mercilessly on Kylo’s clit as well, hoping to drive him over the edge.

“Fuck! Ohh yes!” Kylo continually called. His moaning didn’t stop.

At least until Hux was satisfied, and removed his hand from between his thighs completely.

This was met with protest. “Why’d you stop?” Kylo demanded.

“We need to move on to… _bigger_ things,” Hux teased, using Kylo’s slick juices to lubricate his now hard, erect cocks. “I want to fuck you. I need to.”

Kylo bit his lip and grunted. “Me too,” He panted, his insides throbbing. Aching.

Hux wasted no time thrusting deep and hard in to Kylo- both of his members filling each of Kylo’s holes. He moaned at the sheer bliss of that feeling. “Kylo!” He gasped, gripping Kylo’s hips so hard and tight, bruises were beginning to form below the finger tips.

Doubling over, Kylo pressed his forehead on to Hux’s shoulder. There was no let up, no gentle easing him in. Hux simply continued to pound up in to him. Hard. Fast. It clouded Kylo’s mind to the point where he couldn’t think coherently.

Hux had no intention of being gentle. He kept up a rigorous pace, cocks sliding in and out of Kylo’s holes in perfect tandem.

Biting, thrusting, kissing, bruising.

“Fuck Kylo!” Hux grunted, rolling over and pushing him in to the damp sand. Rain collided with the sweat rolling down his back. His hot breath exhaled in quick pants. He was reaching his release. “Fuck!” He shouted, tugging at Kylo’s hair and gritting his sharp teeth.

Beneath him, Kylo twitched and squirmed. The pain mixed with the pleasure so seamlessly. “I’m gonna come, Hux!” He whimpered and gripped Hux’s shoulders for stability.

Hux leaned in and bit Kylo’s shoulder hard. He came heavily inside Kylo’s cunt and asshole, growling in to his skin.

Kylo yelped at the unexpected rush of hot semen. “HUX!” He yelled as his own release came not a moment after. “Oh fuck…”

It was a moment before Hux pulled out Kylo. He collapsed next to him, and pulled Kylo close. There was a short period where neither of them spoke to the other. They lay there in each other’s arms, content.

“Kylo…?” Hux breathed.

“Yeah...?”

Hux nuzzled his nose against Kylo’s cheek. It was an almost tender gesture. “You okay?” He asked. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to ask. But he couldn’t bring himself to speak his mind just yet. He didn’t want Kylo to get angry again.

Nodding, Kylo took a deep breath. “Yes, I think so,” He answered, “I’ll be really fucking sore in the morning, but I don’t think there’s any permanent damage.” He smiled lazily up at Hux. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t gentle.”

“Heh, nope…” Hux agreed, clearing his throat, “And the bleeding- do you want me to help you bandage that up or?”

“In a bit,” Kylo yawned, “I just wanna rest for a few minutes.”

Hux nodded and cleared his throat. “Right, right,” He said, chewing on his own lip.

Kylo furrowed his brows, frowning. “What’s the matter?”

“Please stay,” Hux murmured, “I know you want to leave. I get it. But stay. Please.”

Sighing, Kylo closed his eyes, just listening to the rain hit the ocean water. “Well… I’m stuck here anyway,” He said, “But I’ll stop trying find a way to leave.”

Hux smiled and held Kylo tight. “I promise I’ll make living here worth it for you.”

“If we keep having sex like that, that’ll be an easy promise to keep,” Kylo hummed.

It didn’t take long for the two men to fall fast asleep. They didn’t care about the cold rain or soaking sand accosting them from all sides. The days ahead would no doubt be difficult. But that didn’t matter in that moment. They could deal with that later.

Right now they needed rest. And each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to hell for this now are you happy  
> (Edit: I am definitely making this a series now)


End file.
